IchiYonKyuu
by Fire Dragon Master
Summary: AU Self Insert. My first self insert, not using my name to keep my identity secret. Uzumaki Tatsu raises Naruto. Naruto and Hinata in love. This is what happens when I come in to the story.
1. Chapter 1

Ichi-Yon-Kyuu

chapter 1

_(A/N: This is my first stab at a self insert. This story will hold many surprises, also my name is not Tatsu. I gave my version of me that name to preserve my identity. The pairings for this story are TatsuTsuki, NaruHina, GaaTayu, SasuFemhaku, InoCho, ShikaTem, & SakuShino. Also they pretty much where what they do in the Anime except Hinata and Shino don't wear thier coats and Naruto wears his Shippudan clothes.)_

* * *

In a flash of light two children were deposited outside Konoha. "We're here and we have new lives to start together." the girl said to the boy.

"Yeah, just remember my name is Uzumaki Tatsu and you're Kamiya Tsuki." the boy known as Tatsu said. The two children walked into the village to speak with the Hokage.

* * *

(12 Years Later)

Umino Iruka was getting ready to call the teams of new genin when a messanger appeared and handed him a letter. "Ok class. It seems there were some last minute changes to the teams. Team 1 will be Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Gaara, and Hyuuga Hinata."

"Yes." Naruto said before kissing his girlfriend, Hinata. Hinata didn't blush since they have been going out for 5 years. Noone really paid attention until Team 7 was mentioned.

"Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Yuuhi Haku, and Mitarashi Tayuya." Iruka said surprised since this was the first team ever to have one boy and two girls. "Team 8 will be Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino." No one paid attention to Team 9. "Team 10 will be Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino. Your Jounin sensei will be here after lunch."

* * *

After lunch Teams 1,7,8,& 10 waited for their sensei. Sarutobi Asuma picked up Team 10. Yuuhi Kurenai picked up Team 8. Hatake Kakashi picked up Team 7, despite being 3 hours late. Team 1 waited for another hour before thier sensei picked them up. "Hey, sorry i'm late I was reading something and lost track of time." Tatsu said as he walked in.

"That's ok. We know that you lose track of time easily tou-san." Naruto said. Tatsu had raised Naruto since he was a baby, so Naruto considered him his dad. Tatsu had also brought to Konoha strays and people who weren't liked in thier villages, such as Gaara, Haku, Tayuya, and Sasuke.

"Well then let's get the formal introductions out of the way even though we all know each other. I'm Uzumaki Tatsu, I like my wife Tsuki, the rest of my family, wolves, and Dragons, which is appropriate since I signed the Dragon contract. I dislike people who hate other people for things that they can't control, hights, stinging insects, spiders, and rain. My hobbies are reading and watching tv. My Dreams for the future, I already achived my dreams, being a sensei and married to Tsuki. Naruto you go next."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like my family and Hinata-chan. I dislike people who hate other people for something they can't control. My hobbies are eating and comparing diffrent types of Ramen. My Dreams for the future are to marry Hinata-chan and become Hokage."

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata. I like Naruto-kun and people who are nice. I dislike those who hate others for something they can't control. My hobbies are flower-pressing and dating Naruto-kun. My Dreams for the future are to marry Naruto-kun and dissolve the rift between the main and branch houses."

"My name is Uzumaki Gaara. I like Tayuya-chan and my family. I dislike people who hate others for something they can't control. My hobbies are gardening and meditation. My dreams are to marry Tayuya-chan and become an ANBU captain."

"Alright. Report to the Hokage Monument at noon for your final test." _'I hope the information I read was right.'_

* * *

(Noon - next day)

Team 1 gathered on top of the Hokage Monument waiting for thier Jounin-sensei. Tatsu flew in on a dragon and hoped off. "Alright, now within the Monument there are three items. I want you three to retrieve those items, that's your test. You have 24 hours to complete it, starting now." Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara left to look for a way inside the monument. "Ok, time to get back home. Tsuki shouldn't be by herself with only a month left before our child is born." Tatsu said before hopping back on the dragon's back and flew off.

Inside of the monument Team 1 was stopped by a riddle on a door. "'What creature walks on 4 legs in the morning, 2 legs in the afternoon, and 3 legs at night.' Man this is a hard riddle." Naruto said.

"The answer is man. Man walks on 4 legs as a baby, 2 legs as an adult, and 3 legs as an old man." answered Gaara. The door opened and Team 1 walked through. Soon they came to another challenge.

"(15x2 + 7x - 2) (6x3 - 3x + 9) ?" Hinata asked. She and Gaara looked at Naruto waiting for him to answer.

"Easy the answer is 90x5 + 42x4 - 57x3 + 114x2 + 69x - 18. Thankfully tou-san drilled how to multiply polynumerals into my head at an early age." Naruto said blushing slightly. The door opened and Team 1 went to face the next challenge.

"What kind of demons are the biju? Name them all in order of weakest to strongest." Gaara said. Naruto squeezed Hinata's hand reasuring her that she could do it.

"Ichibi is a Tanuki Demon, Nibi is a Demon Cat, Sanbi is a Turtle Demon, Yonbi is a Wolf Demon, Gobi is a Demon Falcon, Rokubi is a Tiger Demon, Shichibi is a Pheonix Demon, Hachibi is a Snake Demon, and Kyuubi is a Kitsune Demon." Hinata said reciting what she learned of the demons from memory. The third door opened and in the room were three weapons, a bow with one tassle, a spear with four tassles, and a sword with nine tassles. Gaara picked up the bow, Hinata picked up the spear, and Naruto picked up the sword. Suddenly the floor caved in and sent Team 1 farther down into the monument. Gaara's sand prevented the three of them from dying.

* * *

"Damn, we gotta find a way out. We only have 18 hours left to complete the test." Naruto said and started to look around.

"There's a door over here, maybe we can exit from here." Hinata said indicating the door next to her. Team 1 opened the door and walked inside to see a room filled with statues of samurai. The samurai statues started to move and attacked them. Naruto started to cut the statues into peices, while Gaara shot at them using his sand like arrows for the bow he had. Hinata meanwhile started to impale the statues with her spear and smash the statues on the ground once impaled. After an hour they destroyed every statue that attacked them. That's when Naruto's stomach started growling.

"I guess we better eat. It is 7 p.m." Gaara said as he started to gather anything to burn. Hinata and Naruto started to plan on what to cook and decided on Ramen. When Gaara got back they started a fire and made enough Ramen for all of them. After eating they continued onwards for a few hours before going to sleep.

* * *

Naruto was the first to wake up and he noticed that he was snuggling up with Hinata. He reluctantly got up and checked the time on his watch. "Guys, wake up. We only have an hour to get out of here!" Naruto yelled when he saw that it was 11:00 a.m. Team 1 quickly got up and started running until they made it outside with only 10 minutes to spare.

"You guys passed the test." Tatsu said leaning against the tree. "You three are now offically genin. Now let me tell you about the weapons you hold. Gaara you have the Ichibi's Bow, a bow that was made from a tooth of Shukaku. You have even better control over your sand than you did before, you can even hold your sand back from protecting you, which enables you to sign summoning contracts. Naruto you have the Kyuubi's Sword, the blade of the sword was made from one of Kyuubi's fangs. By channeling your chakra into it you can create a spiral of fire, which envelops your sword allowing you to shoot fire at your opponents. Hinata you have the Yonbi's Spear, this spear made from a canine of the Yonbi's will increase your speed making you faster by 10. Now not everyone can use the powers of these weapons, only Jinchuuriki of the appropriate bijuu can." Tatsu noticed the shocked look on thier faces. "Yes Hinata, the Yonbi is sealed within you. I had to ask the Hokage's permission to use his personal library in order to get this information. You see, the Byakugan is demonic in origin. 24 generations ago the first Hyuuga made a deal with the Yonbi, the Yonbi would give him all-seeing eyes and in exchange the Yonbi would be sealed inside a Hyuuga once every six generations until he had inhabited four vessels. You are the Yonbi's fourth vessel. Now these weapons have a little side effect that started when you first touched them. They are making the bijuu's Youki merge with your chakra. The result is that you will all become Hanyous."

"Well, I was planning on telling the others about Kyuubi, so this would make it easier." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders. Gaara didn't seem affected very much, however, Hinata wasn't taking the news well.

"My dad already hates me, and now he's going to disown me from the clan." Hinata started to cry, but Naruto put his arms around her and started to kiss her neck.

"Come on. Who cares what a bunch of biased bigots think. I still love you, and that will never change." Naruto said and wiped away Hinata's tears. "Now, let's go. You need to tell this to your dad, and if he doesn't like it you can stay with us. Okay?" Hinata nodded and they both left for the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata arrived and they saw Neji was waiting at the gate. "Hinata-sama where have you been? Hiashi-sama was just about to send a search party to look for you when you didn't come back from your test." Neji said his tone indicating he could care less.

"Our test just finished Neji. Now I need to speak to father." Hinata said moving past Neji and into the compound. Naruto followed right behind her and stuck his tounge out at Neji. Hinata and Naruto eventually made it to Hiashi's meditation room.

"Hinata, where were you? And why is he here?" Hiashi asked his tone uncarring.

"I was taking my genin test father, as to why Naruto-kun is here, it's because I want him to be. Now father why didn't you ever tell me the truth?" Hinata asked summoning her best Hyuuga glare.

"What are you talking about?" Hiashi asked in a monotone.

"Hinata-chan's asking why didn't you ever tell her that the Byakugan was demonic in origin, and that she's the Yonbi's vessel." Naruto said angrily.

Hiashi raised his eyebrow and said, "I don't know where you heard that, but it's all lies. We hyuuga's have nothing to do with demon's like you. Yes Hinata he's a Demon."

"You're wrong father. Naruto-kun is not the Kyuubi, but the Kyuubi's container. I've known about the Kyuubi for five years. Now tell the truth or i'll, i'll, ughh." Hinata said not knowing what she'd do. Hanabi overheard the entire conversation and ran away from the compound.

"I've told you the truth." Hiashi said. Hinata smacked Hiashi across the face and stormed out. Naruto followed her, but not before he kicked Hiashi in the nads.

"Hey Hinata, why don't we go on a date. That always cheers you up." Naruto said. Hinata nodded suddenly realizing that she hit her father.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata entered a fancy resteraunt and ordered some food, Naruto also made sure that he had enough money to pay for the food. Naruto and Hinata talked and kissed while waiting for their food. A waiter brought their food and their bill. Naruto paid after he and Hinata finished eating and they left to go back home. "That was a good meal." Hinata said as they were walking in the park.

"Yeah, Hinata I love you." Naruto said as he and Hinata stopped by the lake. Naruto kissed Hinata and she threw her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Naruto's tounge caressed Hinata's lips asking for entry and her lips parted as their tounges clashed and the kiss became a make-out session. Hinata was taking off Naruto's jacket when someone coughed to get their attention. They saw that it was Sasuke and his girlfriend Haku. "Sorry, didn't know anyone was going to be here this late at night." Naruto said.

"No worries bro, just get a room." Sasuke said. Haku was holding Sasuke's hand and it was clear that they were on a date.

"Okay, see you at home." Naruto said as he and Hinata left. "Come on let's go home, i'm getting kinda tired."

"Naruto-kun, where will I sleep?" Hinata asked. _'I hope he says in his bed.'_ Hinata thought blushing faintly.

"In my bed of course. After all we will sleep together when we get married." Naruto said a faint blush on his cheeks. Hinata's blush got more noticable and it persisted until they got home.

"Umm, Naruto-kun. I umm normally sleep naked. Is that going to be a problem?" Hinata confessed when they got close to the Uzumaki household.

"Well, I normally do too. I guess we're just going to have to control ourselves." Naruto said as his blush got brighter. They went inside and albeit akwardly went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichi-Yon-Kyuu

Chapter 2

_(A/N: Hello, here's the next Chapter of Ichi-Yon-Kyuu. This story will send Team 1 on their first C-rank mission. Also check the Auther's Note at the botom of the page for any new jutsus used. Please read and review. I also need people to make Fanart for this story so please tell me if you will.)_

A week has went by since Hinata has come to live with the Uzumaki's and her hanyou self has fully developed. Her ears have developed into wolf ears with fur that matches her hair, She has 4 wolf tails and her nails have become claws. Naruto has become for lack of a better word HOT! His golden fox ears rest on top of his brilliant blond locks which go past his sholders. His nails have also sharpened into claws and flowing behind him gracefully when he walks are his nine golden fox tails. Gaara has become a great looking Tanuki. His ears are pearched on his fiery red hair which is shoulder length, he also has one fluffy red tail. These features have given them each a fan club, who seem to not mind the fact that they are Hanyous.

This particular morning we find Gaara tring to have some alone time with Tayuya. Tayuya is sitting in Gaara's lap stroking the fur on his tail, while Gaara is kissing the nape of her neck. Gaara's kissing started to make Tayuya moan. Unfortunatly Gaara's fangirls heard it and ran to him. Gaara soon noticed the fangirls running towards them. "Let's go Tayu-chan. The Fangirls have found us." Gaara said as he got up, grabbed Tayuya's hand and ran off.

"Damn, bitches. Just when we were getting some alone time, they had to go and fuckin' screw everything up!" Tayuya said. They ran to the Uzumaki household and went inside.

"Hey, Gaa-kun. Back from your date already?" Sasuke said from the couch where he was reading one of his Manga. This one was Love Hina volume 10.

"We were chased by my fanclub again Sas-kun. Hey, where's Naru-kun and Hina-chan." Gaara asked going into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Oh, their out training with tou-san. They said that you should join them once you get back." Sasuke said getting up to put away his manga. "Well, i'm going out, come on Tayu-chan, we got a team training right about now."

"Right. Let's go." Tayuya said as she went over to Gaara. "I'll see you tomorrow." She then kissed him.

_'Well, I guess I should go and train with the team.'_ Gaara thought with a melon bread in his mouth. He grabbed a box of pocky as he was leaving. After he exited the house he walked to Training Ground number 20. Training Ground number 20 is a clearing with both a ravine and a river near. When Gaara got there he saw Naruto and a bunch of his shadow clones fighting, as well as Hinata practicing her water dancing. Tatsu was meditating in the air with his _'Ryuton: Rokutsubasa Dappi'_ (Dragon Release: Six-Wings Emergence). "Hey, are we doing anything new today?" Gaara said as he walked into the clearing.

"Don't know. Tou-san hasn't decided yet." Naruto said as he finished off the last of his clones. Hinata also stopped her water dancing.

Tatsu opened his eyes and landed on the ground. "Today Naruto-kun will be practicing _'Katon: Karyu Endan'_ (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile). Hinata-chan will be learning _'Suiton: Suijinheki'_ (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall). Gaara-kun will be learning _'Doton: Doroku Gaeshi' _(Earth Release: Earth Shore Return)." Tatsu said as his wings disappeared. "Now you must also remember what I told you about Chakra Natures when we first started training."

* * *

_(Flashback - First day of Training)_

_"Now the first leson I will teach you about is Chakra Natures. Now most people only know about five: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, and Lightning. What most people don't realize is there are four more: Wood, Metal, Ice, and Void. Now each of the nine biju embodies a diffrent element. Ichibi embodies Earth making Doton techniques easier. Nibi embodies Metal making weapon techniques easier. Sanbi embodies Ice making Hyoton techniques easier. Yonbi embodies Water making Suiton techniques easier. Gobi embodies Wind making Fuuton Techniques easier. Rokubi embodies Lightning making Raiton techniques easier. Shichibi embodies Void making Kageton techniques easier. Hachibi embodies Wood making Mokuton techniques easier. Kyuubi embodies Fire making Katon techniques easier."_

_"So does this mean I can use any Katon technique without training?" Naruto asked._

_"No. It means you will just have an easier time learning and mastering those techniques." Tatsu said._

_"So, I can learn Doton techniques faster than Katon techniques?" Gaara asked._

_"Correct. Now I want each of you to learn a basic technique inherint to your Chakra Nature. Gaara-kun you will be learning 'Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu' (Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique). Hinata-chan you wil be learning 'Suiton: Teppodama' (Water Release: Gunshot). Naruto-kun you will be learning 'Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu'_(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)_. Come here and get the scrolls for the techniques I have given you." Tatsu said as he laid three scrolls on the ground._

_(Flashback ends)_

* * *

"Now, start training once you get your scrolls." Tatsu said as he laid three scrolls on the ground. Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara grabbed the scrolls that were indicated by the number of their tails. "Just like last time you have all week to learn these techniques at your own pace." Tatsu then went up to a tre and lay down under it. _'I love my life here. So much better than in my old life, where I was a loser. My life is good now.' _He thought while watching the clouds.

* * *

After an hour he saw a summoning hawk circling overhead. _'looks like oji-san wants to see us.'_ "Guys, we've just been summoned by the Hokage. Let's go, we've probably got a mission." Tatsu said as he got up and lead Team 1, also known as Ichi-Yon-Kyuu, towards the Hokage Tower. When they got there they were ushered inside to the Hokage.

"Tatsu I have a mission for your team. A village in the Land of Thunder has hired a team to investigate some strange goings on in the mountains near their village. This is a C-rank mission, but it may escalate to a higher ranked one depending on the circumstances. I've chosen your team to investigate this matter. The Thunder Village has sent someone who can show you where the mountains are, please send him in." Sarutobi said.

A young man with sparkling teeth, which made everyone there think of Might Guy, came in. "So this is the team you are sending to help our village out? They look like demons." said the man who lost his smile and started sneering. Naruto might of lost his temper if Tatsu didn't go and kick the guy's ass for that comment.

"Don't insult my kids ever again, or you may just find how angry I can get." Tatsu said after kicking the guy's ass. "Now we are the best genin team in this village, so you got stuck with us."

"Alright. My name is Torajiro Higuma. The Youthful Mayor of the Thunder Village." He said. One thought ran through everyone's minds: _'This guy must be related to Might Guy.'_ "Now I shall lead you to my Youthful Village." Everyone sweatdropped at the similarities between him and Might Guy.

* * *

(3 days later)

After a hard journey they made it to the Land of Thunder. "Alright, my Youthful compatriots the mountains are along the right fork, and the village is along the left. Please go to the mountain and find out what is happening there." Higuma said before he went to the left.

"Alright. Let's go to the Mountains and look around." Tatsu said after Higuma left.

* * *

(At a hidden location in the mountains)

"Looks like those fools in the Thunder Village have sent for help." said a man with tiger stripes on his arms and legs and six tiger tails swaying behind him, his hitai-ate marking him as a missing-nin of Kumo. "Well, it won't do them any good the Roku-Roku will prevail in the end." He then started to laugh maniacly. Next to him a young girl whose face was hidden behind a mask with the Kumo symbol on it.

"Tora, shall I send Ichitsuno out to greet them?" The girl asked with a deranged gleam in her white eyes.

"Yes, White-eye. Send him to greet them. No one shall stop us from our goals." He said as they both started laughing.

* * *

(Back with our Heros)

Team 1 has made it to the foothills and are procceding into the mountains. "So, Tou-san. What do you thinks behind these strange occurances?" Naruto asked as they were walking.

"Don't know, but we may find out soon." Tatsu said. Suddenly a giant of a man stood in thier way. "Excuse me, but can you please move out of our way?" Tatsu asked the man-mountain.

"You shall not go any further. I am the Ichitsuno Akuma flee before I kill you for snooping." The Giant said as he powered up and his body changed. His hair got extremly long and turned white, his skin turned a deep brown, spikes jutted out from his knees and elbows, his eyes turned blood red, and a horn protruded from the back of his head and turned to face in front of him.

"We aren't afraid teme, bring it on." Naruto said as he got out the Kyuubi's Sword. Gaara got out the Ichibi's Bow, and Hinata got out the Yonbi's Spear. Ichitsuno attacked them by slamming his fist into the ground and a rift opened up in the ground moving towards Team 1. Gaara dodged to the left, Naruto and Hinata dodged to the right, while Tatsu activated his _'Ryuton: Rokutsubasa Dappi'_ and took to the skies. Gaara ran to Ichitsuno's left flank and fired off a few rounds of _'Sunaya'_ (Sand Arrow) at him. Hinata rushed behind him and thrust her spear at his stomach. Naruto fired a _'Kasairasen'_ (Fire Spiral) at his right flank. Tsubasa flew up and used his _'Raizo Ikazuchi'_ (Thunderbolt Strike). Ichitsuno dodged the first three attacks but was hit by the _'Raizo Ikazuchi'_. Ichitsuno quickly recovered from the lightning bolt that hit him, grabbed Gaara by the tail, and tossed him at Hinata and Naruto.

"Hahahaha. Is this the best Konoha has to offer? You are pathetic." Ichitsuno was too caught up in gloating to notice Tatsu making the handsigns for his best attack. After the last handsign he threw his hands up into the air and called out, "Face my ultimate technique! _'Urutorarashi wazawai'_ (Ultra-Storm Catastrophe)." Ichitsuno was pummelled by all of the Thunderbolts, Fireballs, and Ice Spears thrown from the heavens. Even the landscape was totaled. A small child wearing a Kumo Hunter-nin mask appeared.

"We have been looking for him for a long time. Kumo thanks you for your assistance." She said as she picked up the body and disappeared.

"Damn. They got away, and I don't have enough chakra left to be of any help. Let's make camp here and rest. We must always be on guard. It will take months for that devil to recover from my attack, but who knows how many companions he has. I will need three days to recover." Tatsu said before he fainted from chakra exaution.

* * *

_(A/N: I hoped everyone liked this chapter. See if you can guess who the girl is. Now for the terms._

_Ryuton: Rokutsubasa Dappi (Dragon Release: Six-Wings Emergence) - A jutsu created by Tatsu that helped him earn the title 'God of Storms'. The wings are seperated into three colors. Red for the top two wings to symbolize Fire. Yellow in the middle to symbolize Lightning. White on the bottom to symbolize Ice._

_Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile) - This technique exhales a long stream of incredibly hot fire from the users mouth, not unlike that of a flamethrower._

_Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall) - This jutsu creates a water barrier to protect the user from any offensive attacks._

_Doton: Doroku Gaeshi (Earth Release: Earth Shore Return) - After striking the ground with his or her hands, the ninja creates a large wall of earth that rises into place as defense. The defense is not perfect though, since a hard or drilling impact can puncture the wall._

_Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique) - The user, emerging from the ground below the target area, pulls down (or possibly swaps places with) the opponent so that only their head is above ground._

_Suiton: Teppodama (Water Release: Gunshot) - The user fires a ball of compressed water from his or her mouth._

_Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) - Utilizing a large amount of chakra, a large ball of flame is exhaled from the user's mouth. When an Uchiha clan member masters this technique, they are recognized as an adult. This technique also seems to be fairly common amongst Konoha's Chunin-level ninja._

_Sunaya (Sand Arrow) - A technique utilizing the Ichibi's Bow and Shukaku's sand. When used an arrow of hardened sand will form in the bow and shot at the opponent._

_Kasairasen (Fire Spiral) - A technique utilizing Kyuubi's Sword. A Spiral of Fire envelops the sword and is shot at the opponent._

_Raizo Ikazuchi (Thunderbolt Strike) - A technique in which the user calls forth lightning to strike the opponent. Tatsu does this by focusing his lightning nature chakra into his pinky and index fingers on his right hand and thrusts his hand into the air, then points at the opponent._

_Urutorarashi Wazawai (Ultra-Storm Catastrophe) - A Jutsu created by Tatsu. It is a S-rank Hijutsu, because of the damage to the surroundings and to the user. The Jutsu takes all of the users chakra to pummel the opponent and the landscape with Thunderbolts, Fireballs, and Ice Spears. It is only used as a last resort, since afterwards the user can't use anymore chakra for three days, the time it takes for the user to fully recover from the effects of the jutsu.)_


	3. Chapter 3

Ichi-Yon-Kyuu

Chapter 3

Tatsu opened his eyes and saw Naruto standing watch while Hinata and Gaara slept. "Hey Naruto. It looks like everyone's okay." Tatsu said as he sat up and popped some bones in his back.

"Hey tou-san. Yeah, it's strange that we haven't been attacked yet." Naruto said getting up and streatching. "We've also been training and we've learned the jutsus you have given us. I guess we'll be leaving when Gaara and Hinata wake up."

"No, we're leaving right now. Wake them up, we've stayed in one place too long." Tatsu said as he started to pack up the camp. Naruto woke up Hinata and Gaara, both of whom protested greatly. They left soon after and ventured further into the Mountains. "I'm worried about who this Akuma is, he seems to be incredibly strong and is most likely a jounin rank missing-nin. That leaves me wondering as to who he could be working for."

* * *

(At Roku-Roku's hideout)

The man got up from his sitting position. "Well my White-eye, it seems as thought we must fight these intruders ourselves." He said to the girl. "Although the old man in their group makes me nervous. He's the 'God of Storms' Uzumaki Tatsu. He could prove a problem."

"Tora, we shall rule the world together. I was a weak child when you found me, but now I am your most powerful ally. Not to mention your mistress." said the masked girl. They both disappeared in a flash of black light.

* * *

(Back with our Heros - one hour later)

Team 1 have been searching for any sign of the enemy and found none. Tatsu started to grow impatient, "Damn it. The guys who are terrorizing the village better show up soon." Tatsu said as he punched a cliff. Suddenly two figures appeared in a tree.

"Well well well. What do we have here? A bunch of weaklings who got lucky. Oh, so rude of me to forget to introduce myself. I'm Torakuma, the Rokubi Jinchuriki." He said as he stood on the tree branch. The girl with him started to laugh maniacly at them. "Oh, and this is my mistress the Rokutsuno Akuma."

"Let me play with them before we kill them. I want to have some fun, and mabye we can capture the girl and make her our slave." said the girl. She then leaped down and attacked them with a pair of Spiked Tonfa. Team 1 scattered and Naruto ran at her slicing at her with the Kyuubi's Sword. He was able to parry her every blow, until she broke through his guard and punched him in the face. His sword cut across the mask leaving only the top half on. "Well, you cut my mask. Let's see how you fight against me when you see my face." She said as she took her mask off. Everyone on Team 1 stared at her. Their enemy was Hanabi.

"H-h-hanabi, what are you doing?" Hinata cried. Naruto was shocked at the look of pure evil on Hanabi's face. Gaara was frozen that a 7-year old could be evil. Tatsu was shocked that Hanabi was more evil than Orochimaru.

Hanabi laughed at them. "I'm doing what I was meant to do as the Rokutsuno Akuma, Rule the world with an iron fist of evil. Now face the power of evil!" Hanabi then grew six horns on her forehead, three above the left eye and three above the right eye, both of which turned red. Her skin turned brown and her hair became white. A blade appeared on each forearm, and her mouth grew fangs. A pair of black devil wings appeared on her back and she grew into the body of a seventeen year old. "You can not defeat me. I will kill you or keep you as sex slaves, it all depends on what I feel like doing." Akuma-Hanabi said before laughing evilly. Then Hanabi was launched backwards and hit the ground. She looked up and saw Hinata with the butt of her spear shoved where her stomach was.

"I can't believe you would be so evil. You are a traitor to Konoha and I will destroy you." Hinata said with a look of furious determination in her eyes. Hinata ran at Hanabi thrusting with her spear to impale her. Hanabi effortlessly dodged the attacks and smacked Hinata with a backfist to the face. Hinata flew through the air and crashed into the cliff. Hinata struggled to get up and started to channel her chakra into her mouth. She let loose with a volley of _'Suiton: Teppodama'_ and rushed behind the balls of water. Hanabi dodged them but got hit when Hinata used _'Konoha Senpu'_ (Leaf Whirlwhind). Hinata then used an aerial version of _'Konoha Daisenpu'_ (Leaf Great Whirlwind) followed by _'Kage Buyo'_ (Shadow of the Dancing Leaf) and finished off by _'Hatabusa Otoshi'_ (Perigine Falcon Drop). Hanabi was overcome by the speed at which Hinata attacked her. _'Five years of learning Taijutsu with Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun, and Sasuke-kun was tough, but worth it.'_ Hinata thought as she sank to her knees from the speed of her attacks.

"Hanabi!" Torakuma ran up to her and checked her noticing the multiple broken bones and severe bruising. "You may have beaten us this time, but we will not fail to destroy you next time." They then disappeared in a flash of black light.

"Well, it looks like we can report the mission is a sucess." Tatsu said fondly remembering when he met Might Guy.

* * *

_(Flashback - one week after Tatsu and Tsuki arrived in Konoha)_

_Tatsu was wandering after school and saw a 14-year old practicing Taijutsu. This teen had a bowl-cut, thick eyebrows, a well chisled face, and a green spandex suit. He wore his Hitai-ate around his waist like a belt. "Hey, you're pretty good." Tatsu said to the teen._

_"Ah, you must be someone youthful to realize how good at Taijutsu I am. I am the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha, Might Guy." Guy said._

_"Say, I want someone to help me with my Taijutsu, can you help me?" Tatsu asked. Guy nodded and the two started training. For the next few weeks Tatsu and Guy spared and trained, even creating many Taijutsu like 'Konoha Senpu' and 'Kage Buyo'._

_(Flashback ends)_

* * *

As team 1 approached the Thunder Village, the mayor came out to meet them. "I want to thank you for freeing our village from the evil of Roku-Roku." Higuma said. "We realize this mission was well past C-rank, and we will pay the price for the correct catogorization of the mission."

"Alright then. Let's go back to Konoha." Tatsu said.

* * *

(3 weeks later)

During a training exercise with Team 1 and Team Guy, Tatsu and Guy are summoned to the Hokage's office. Upon arrival they see every jounin-sensei is there, including Tatsu and Tsuki's sensei Mitarashi Anko. "As you well know the Chunin Exams are in a week and we need to see who will be entering. We will start with the rookie teams." Sarutobi said.

"I, Sarutobi Asuma, declare that Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino are ready to take the exam." said the leader of Team 10.

"I, Yuuhi Kurenai, declare that Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino are ready to take the exam." said the leader of Team 8.

"I, Hatake Kakashi, declare that Uchiha Sasuke, Yuuhi Haku, and Mitarashi Tayuya are ready to take the exam." said the leader of Team 7.

"I, Uzumaki Tatsu, declare that Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Gaara, and Hyuuga Hinata are ready to take the exam." said the leader of Team 1.

"Anyone else want to submit a team?" asked the Hokage.

"I, Might Guy, declare Rock Lee, Tenten, and Hyuuga Neji are ready to take the exam." said the leader of Team Guy.

"With all due respect Lord Hokage, but I don't think the rookies are ready for the exam. I was thier teacher in the academy, and although strong they just don't have what it takes to get through the exam." Umino Iruka said.

"Iruka, they are not your students anymore, they are ours. I believe my Team is capable of making it to the third exam." Tatsu and Kakashi said at the same time.

"Iruka, If you feel you need to test the rookies then go ahead and do so." said the Hokage.

* * *

(Meanwhile back with Team 1 and Team Guy)

"I can't wait for the Chunin Exams. Tou-san said we're probably going to be nominated." Naruto said while he and Hinata were making out. Neji glared at Naruto not liking what happened to Hinata. Tenten looked at Neji lovingly, while Gaara and Lee spared. "I can't wait to make Chunin, then i'll be one step closer to becoming Hokage!"

"You are a loser and a loser is what you will always be." Neji said coldly.

"Hey, why don't you say that to my face." Naruto yells and stands up Hinata gets off of Naruto's lap.

"Fine, You are a loser and a loser is what you will always be." Neji said right in Naruto's face. Unfortunatly for him Naruto is able to tie him up and hang him upside-down from a tree in only a second. "Hey, let me down. Hey! This isn't funny! Someone get me down!" Neji yelled trying to get free. Naruto and Hinata collapse in a fit of laughter at the sight of it. Tatsu and Guy come walking into the clearing and upon seeing Neji hanging upside-down from a tree they start laughing. Gaara and Lee stop sparing and look at what's got everyone laughing and they start laughing too.

"Okay Naruto you can cut him down now." Tatsu said still laughing. Naruto throws a shuriken and Neji falls to the ground. Tenten then frees him from his ropes. "Okay, all of you have been nominated to take part in the Chunin Exams taking place in a week. If you wish to participate bring those forms filled out to Room 301 at 3 p.m. in one week." Tatsu and Guy handed out the forms for the Chunin Exams and Naruto and Hinata went on a date. Gaara went to find Tayuya to see if she was nominated also. Neji went home to train. Rock Lee stayed with Tatsu and Guy to train. Tenten decided to go home and tell her parents the news.

* * *

(1 week later)

Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara walked up to the academy. "We have to go to the 3rd floor to start the exams." Naruto said. when they got to the second floor they saw a crowd of people thinking this was the third floor. Naruto walked up to them and said, "Izumo, Kotetsu, stop pretending to be genin and release the genjutsu on this floor."

"Darn, you saw through it. Alright this is only the second floor." said Kamizuki Izumo. His partner Hagane Kotetsu cancelled the genjutsu on the entire floor. "Alright all of you go ahead to the next floor."

"Naruto, that was a great display of your youthfull heart to allow everyone to enter the exams." Rock Lee said. Neji glared at both Naruto and Sasuke, who was walking up the stairs at this point. Tenten started berating Lee about his obsesiveness of Guy-sensei.

"Naruto, we better hurry or we'll be late." Hinata said as she tugged Naruto's arm to get him to move. Neji, Tenten, and Lee went upstairs with Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara and Sasuke, Haku, and Tayuya. There they saw their jounin sensei Guy, Tatsu, and Kakashi. Guy and Tatsu were talking animatedly while Kakashi was reading his perverted book.

"Hey, looks like our three teams made it. You know our deal Kakashi, you have to go through Konoha wearing a frilly pink dress while juggling rubber balls on a unicycle." Tatsu said. Everyone laughed at the thought of that. Kakashi mumbled something that sounded like 'I hate you.' "Well, since all of you made it please go through these doors and enter the Exam.

* * *

_(A/N: I hope everyone liked this chapter. I wanted to get some humor in and I think that I did that. Now for the New Jutsu._

_Konoha Senpu (Leaf Whirlwind) - This jutsu is a set-up attack for a stronger jutsu. It consists of a simple, but very fast, duck followed by a powerful upward kick, which sends the opponent flying._

_Konoha Daisenpu (Leaf Great Whirlwind) - This jutsu involves a powerful leap forward followed by a spinning kick with both legs in succession, the second kick being aimed lower in case the intended target ducks the first._

_Kage Buyo (Shadow of the Dancing Leaf) - While the target is airborne, the user jumps in such a way as to appear below the target while following a similar trajectory through the air. Since the victim is airborne, he is in a vulnerable position to a more damaging attack._

_Hatabusa Otoshi (Prigine Falcon Drop) - In this jutsu, the user grabs a falling opponent by their ankles, wraps his or her legs around their waist, and drives them head first into the ground, similar to the end of the Front Lotus.)_


End file.
